What does the future hold?
by Carebeark5
Summary: Brook decides to move to LA to be with Julian.


Brook couldn't believe the way her life had changed in the past year, she thought she would spend the rest of her life in Tree Hill. But then Peyton and Lucas decided to leave town with their new baby girl and Sam had gone to live with her birth mother and she felt she had lost her reason for staying. Sure she still had Nathan and Haley and Mouth and Millie but both couples had each other and their lives together. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget about Julian, after all he had asked her to go with him back to LA.

Arriving at the airport Brook glanced around for him, he said he would meet her there when they had talked on the phone a few nights ago. She didn't see him anywhere as she went to the baggage claim to get her bags. Glancing down at the luggage tags to find hers she struggled to pull it off the moving rails. As she stood she felt a pair of strong hands cover her eyes and she jumped a little at the sudden touch, but she knew exactly whose hands they were. Turning around she jumped into his arms with a smile.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby." he replied placing her back on the ground to look at her. It felt like an eternity since he had seen her last and he was grateful that she had changed her mind and decided to move after all.

"Here sweetie, let me get your bags for you." Julian said picking up her suitcase as she pulled the other one behind her.

"Why thank you."

Making their way outside Julian opened the trunk and helped her put her bags in, "You hungry, I thought you might want to get something to eat after that plane ride?" he asked as they climbed into the car.

"I could eat," she said as she leaned over to turn on the radio.

"Great I know just the place."

Before she knew it they had pulled up in front of a restaurant called Bella Cucina Italiana, she knew he would make the right choice. He knew her so well, she loved Italian food and this place was supposed to be really good. A waitress led them to a table near the back of the restaurant and he let her slide into the booth before he took a seat next to her. Brook picked up the menu and was looking through it when she felt his gaze on her, "What?" she asked seeing the smirk on his face.

"Your just so beautiful."

"Such a sweet talker," she said leaning over to kiss him before going back to her menu.

"So how is everyone in Tree Hill?" he asked before picking up his own menu.

"Well you know about Peyton and Lucas leaving and Sam going back to her mother."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I know how much you loved Sam." he said grasping her hand from under the table.

"Yeah I miss her, but she really needed this time with her mom."

"Don't worry you'll see her again." he assured her just as the waitress came back to the table.

After ordering their meals Julian poured them both a glass of wine he had ordered off the menu, 'no doubt trying to impress her' she thought to herself. Lifting his glass he toasted "to new beginnings" as Brook clanked her glass against his with a smile. She finally felt like her life was on the right track and that he was right about new beginnings. Just then Julian surprised her when he rose from the table and knealt down in front of her, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small velvet box and she knew what was coming. Everyone in the restaurant seemed to be watching them but Brook felt the whole rest of the world melt away and all that was left was the man in front of her.

"I wasn't expecting to meet anyone when I came to Tree Hill. Heck I didn't think I would meet someone that I would want to spend the rest of my life with, but then I met you. And even through all of our arguing I knew we would end up together. So Brook Davis, will you spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?" he asked holding out the ring to her.

Brook glanced down at the ring he was holding, it was absolutely beautiful but she was not expecting this when she had boarded that plane to LA this morning. She was shocked but she knew what she had to do, she loved Julian and she did want to spend her life with him.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you." She squealed as she threw her arms around him.

Julian let out a sigh he wasn't sure what her reaction would be when he had bought the ring a few weeks earlier, as soon as he heard that she was coming to LA to be with him. "Let me at least put it on your finger." he said with a laugh as he pulled out of her embrace.

Brook let out a laugh as he slid it on her finger and then pulled her back into his arms to the sound of the clapping and cheering of the people around them.


End file.
